


For the love of...

by JillEve



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, Pain, Poetry, Romance, Short Stories, break ups, everything, hard break, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillEve/pseuds/JillEve
Summary: This is a book made up of poems and short stories written by Jill Eve. They range with a wide difference of what it is made up of. Please enjoy.





	1. White Lies

When a boy tells you he loves you, you will hold it in your hand like the promise he never actually gave you. You hold the words lightly because you know that if you grasp them too tight you won't understand why they crumbled. You were always taught that distance was the death of relationships but you found yourself suffocating in his lies of forever. You thought that when the day came you would be able to understand the difference between forever and always and just tonight but men have always learned how to make them sound alike. For there lies to parallel one another.  
You get lost in the green eyes you always said you hated but you fell faster than you thought you fell because you thought that he did. You fell head first down the rabbit hole awaiting for him to get down there with you to realize he was just he storybook figure you were reading about. Everytime he lied to you you managed to mask it with the i loves you and the promises he kept secret in his pockets. Hidden away from you somewhere so dark your spark couldn't light the room. you lay awake at night wondering if your promises are also used on other girls who hold his i loves you in their palms like glass scared to drop them.  
To you dropping his promises is the end of your world because he is your sun and you can not live without him because he is your light yet he managed to break his world into pieces and passed them around the party with every girl who were willing to open his fairy tale book.


	2. Green Eyes

I found myself getting lost in the green of your eyes and the way they light up when you smile. Your eyes are the kinda green that remind me of country fields in the spring and your happiness is what everyone wants to bloom within it. Your eyes are the late night drives and parked talks. They are the fields of adventure and family drives you are my freedom.  I get lost in your i loves you and forever and always and i told myself to never believe men when they guard their own heart by trying to tear down mine but your words are like darts they stick in me and never come out. I always thought that god was waiting to give me someone that was perfect then i met you and the way our hands fit in one another makes me think that god doesn't make mistakes. Our imperfect flaws mirror one another and when i ask him who is the most lovely of all he always says you.   
 


	3. the sound of moon light

what does moonlight sound like?   
It is the aching sound of mermaids leading you the rocks, it keeps you lying awake wondering who is whispering sweet nothings in your ear, and repeating the lies of forever. It lets you feast as the dinner guest to the stars. It is wise, aching with an aging voice of experience one that creaks if it talks to loudly, this voice wants to sit you down at the dinner table and talk about life, love, and all the war stories it kept over the years. They want to wrap you up on a cold rainy day and make you listen to classics, it will hand you a steaming cup of tea and allow your hands to cradle it, absorbing the heat. It will ask you about you mother and how her garden is turning out, the college class you forgot to tell your family you dropped, it will ask you about the boy you dream about. The company of the moon is dangerous, it is lonely. It acts as though it is kind while it is taking in your secrets, your fears and making them their own.


End file.
